A note on a napkin
by SpringSpark
Summary: Why didn't Neal come to Storybrook when he got postcard? Because he wasn't sure that he should do it.


Mandy took a coffee pot and came to the table. A guy who was sitting here raised his head and smiled weakly.

- It's about eleven o'clock. Isn't it too late for coffee? – She asked while filling a cup.

- Thanks for your care, Mandy. It's alright. Today is Saturday, I can do whatever I want to.

She sighed, hesitated and then sat in front of him.

- No, I don't think that it's alright. I think you are not alright at all. The fifth cup of coffee during this evening, it's enough even for you.

There were only a couple of clients except them in the diner. Mandy, a nice dark-skinned girl with a mop of curls was a waitress and a guy was a habitué here. You can tell they were old friends who knew very little about each other. Probably they knew nothing. The only thing Mandy knew well about guy in front of her was that he always puts three teaspoons of sugar in his dark coffee and likes apple pies with cinnamon.

- You're amazing girl. Did I say it to you? – He asked and drank from the cup.

- Don't change the subject, Neal. What happened? – She took his cup and drank too.

- Carefully, it's hot. Oh, I told you, - he laughed when she burned her tongue and winced, - Let's see. Ten years ago I met one girl. She was amazing like you. And then I lost her, because I'm very stupid. Don't lose somebody who amazing. It's horrible.

Mandy looked at him seriously.

- At last you decided to tell me about this mysterious girl who changed your life and because of who Allison dumped you.

- Well, actually Allison crashed my car and hated my way of life, so don't blame Emma, - he said with a laugh.

- Emma? That's her name?

- Yep. Allison's granny's name was Emma. This is another reason why we had to part.

Mandy was silent for a moment. Then she raised her index finger, got and said:

- Wait a second. Seems like this is a long story and I need a cup of coffee too to listen it fully.

She returned with an empty cup and with a piece of pie.

- I'm ready.

Neal estimated her preparation a nod:

- A pie for my account?

- Sure.

They laughed.

- I'm a bad man, Mandy, - suddenly he said sadly.

- You are not Batman.

- You understood me. I mean, I've made a lot of bad things and when I met a good girl I didn't stop. This is why I've lost her. I couldn't give her anything, I could only ruin her life. She was in a jail because of me.

- This is really bad. This is awful. I think I need a piece of pie, - Mandy started to eat, not taking her sorrowful eyes off him, - It's delicious. Go on, I'm ready.

- Mh-m… What else? I left her with a yellow car and with _twenty thousand dollars. I thought I have to leave her._

Mandy's eyes slowly widened.

- Neal…

- It was dirty money, - he ate some pie, - But I hope that it helped her.

- Neal… Why did you do it? How could you decide what better for somebody?

He frowned.

- Mandy, look at me. How could I bring something good to the eighteen years old girl with a destiny? She was born for something bigger than a life with a guy like me. She had a friend. He helped me to understand what's better for her, - Neal winced and covered his face with a hand, - It's a long story, but maybe soon I will be able to meet her again. But I think that I shouldn't do it.

Last clients went away. Mandy silently cleaned their table and turned the sign on the door. Neal watched her until she did not return. Girl often said that he looks like a big sad puppy. So he was.

- OK, - Mandy said a minute later, - It's all weird. I realized that you dumped the girl who you love and who loves you just because you thought that you are not good enough for her. Right?

- I guess so.

- And you haven't even explained her why you did it. I think she should punch you in the face. Look, you must meet her and explain everything, but at first she should hit you. I even… - She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pen, - I will even write it.

She took a napkin and wrote on it a note, which read: "I will explain everything, but at first punch me in the face". She folded the napkin in half and gave it to him.

- Promise me that you will find her and do it. Keep this note, OK? It will be a guarantee.

Neal smiled and nodded. Then Mandy drank from the cup, raised her eyebrows and asked:

- Tell me about her, about this girl, Emma.

He looked away and tapped on the table.

- Well… It is a bit difficult. Ten years ago we were together, we were happy in our own way. We were going to live together, guess where? In Tallahassee, - he laughed, - One day she just pointed in the map, and we decided to live there. Neither she nor I ever had a real family, but for reasons unknown we thought that we could build one. I wanted to be a father, better than my own father was. You know, to teach children play the baseball, protect them from bullies at school, buy them an ice-cream in Sunday… Hey, Mandy, what's wrong? – Suddenly he asked.

Mandy was sitting and slowly eating a pie, but her eyes were full of tears. When Neal stopped talking, she waved her hand and assured him:

- It's OK, it's OK. I just imagined it. You will be a really good father, Neal. That's all. But did Emma want children?

- One day. She was eighteen, we thought we had a lot of time. Maybe now she already has one or two kids. And husband, of course. Maybe she's happy and lives in the house with a man she loves. So what I going to do? Come to her and say "Hey, I've come back"? That's ridiculous.

Neal shrugged his shoulders and drank coffee. Mandy finished her pie and put the spoon on the plate. They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the table. Then Mandy shook her head slowly, took the plate and cups, and went with the words: "I'll get the bill".

When Neal paid the bill and was still sitting, she wore a coat and said:

- In a cinema around the corner organize night marathon Hitchcock films. It's late, so I thought…

Neal raised his head and answered:

- Yeah, of course I will join to you. Your parents cannot worry about you.

Mandy smiled and thanked him. While she said goodbye to the manager, he took a napkin, which was still lying on the table in front of him, read the note again and tore it up. He put scraps in his pocket, stood up and walked to the door.

- I hope they will show "Rear window", - he said, and his voice sounded calmly.

- Me too. Let's go?


End file.
